The purpose of Core E is to: a) provide quantitative analyses of the behavioral correlates of cerebral ischemia in animal models; b) assess long-term recovery of function following ischemia; and c) evaluate therapeutic strategies for treatment of cerebral ischemia using behavioral outcomes. In each case, behavioral measures will be correlated with morphological sequelae of cerebral ischemia (see Projects 1-4). Behavioral paradigms were designed to assess functional deficits associated with three different animal models of cerebral ischemia: 1) photochemical infarction of the somatosensory cortex in rats (see Project 2); 2) global cerebral ischemia induce by either 2-vessel or 4-vessel occlusion in rats (see Projects 3 & 4 and Core C-1); and 3) brain injury resulting from occlusion of the middle cerebral artery in rats (see Project 1).